


Hope in The Darkest Hour~Bughead

by BugheadFan4life



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadFan4life/pseuds/BugheadFan4life
Summary: ~Inspired by the Bird Box ~     Betty has everything: The perfect boyfriend, The perfect grades, The perfect look. After all she was one of the most popular kids in all of Riverdale High. But as time goes by she realizes that all doesn't matter as the end of the world begins and she may get close to a fellow peer whom she didn't even know existed.i also have the original story on Wattpad so if you can check it out there you can, XXX.





	Hope in The Darkest Hour~Bughead

**Hi, This is my very first story ever! It does include allot of death considering its an end of the world type story (it's still Bughead don't worry ;). I got this idea partially from Bird Box and the 5th wave but twisted it and added my own spin to it. I do not own Riverdale nor any of it's characters. I hope you enjoy thx**.

XD Ringggggggggg, I hear the school bell ring and I think to myself, "The day is almost over Betty, only one horrific class to get through now." I quickly gather my things and race out of class, hoping to escape a particular someone. But to my luck within moments of exiting the classroom I was pinned against the wall by the infamous redhead himself. "Hey there Beautiful I could barely get through class without you" he grabbed me and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I pulled away quickly wanting to end it and hating that I let him believe that I was into him. He didn't seem to notice "yeah well looks like you survived without me this period soo..." I replied trying to escape his grasp and head to my next class. "Hey before you head to your next class I want you to come to Cheryl's party with the boys and I after school. We could you know hang out, get drunk, maybe have a little fun if you know what I mean" He whispered seductively in my ear. "Archie you know i don't like parties" I said hugging my textbooks to my chest as he leaned his hand against the lockers to the right of my shoulder. "I won't let you go if you don't come" he said while smirking. "Fine i'll go, now can i go to class" I finally shot back trying to avoid conversation and get off of the lockers. "Ok fine Betsy " he said then let me go. I shot him a glare because he knows I hate that nickname, or really any nickname he calls me.

Just as i was about to leave I saw a lonely looking kid open his locker as red glitter blew up in his face and all over his clothes. My gut was telling me to laugh but I fought the urge because I knew he was just another helpless victim of Archie's pranks. I swiftly turned around to see Archie and his friends laughing hysterically while pointing then Reggie spoke, his voice still thick with laughter "Hey Wednesday Adams how do you like your new makeover" The boys howled with laughter and walked away. I just rolled my eyes and headed the opposite directions and sped to class.

The last period was boring, I mean it was school how much fun could it really be. I know I should love school, after all I'm the "perfect girl next door" though my mom is never satisfied with with me. She has always wanted more out of me no matter how hard I tried. Even though I didn't enjoy the class at least it wasn't with Archie. Soon the class sadly ended, I was not looking forward to Cheryl 's party. As I walked out of class I headed to my locker about to tell Archie that i was feeling sick and couldn't go to Cheryl's after party. I walked towards my locker in my new River Vixens outfit ready for the pep rally tonight. My two best-est friends Veronica and Cheryl, sporting matching cheerleaders outfits ran up to me and worriedly said, " Quick, the window". I saw a bunch of people crowding by the windows. I pushed through the crowd trying to see out the windows but there were too many people. The one scream was all it took to trigger the total chaos that erupted in the hall right then. "Students stay away from the windows and please head home immediately all after school activities are cancelled" terrified of what was happening I ran to my car outside of school. (Let's just say they are old enough to drive) My hand shook as i struggled plugging the keys into my car then turning out on, I took one huge deep breath and started to head home. I quickly swerved and avoided cars that were going crazy and driving into each other or straight off the road. I began to panic as two cars in front of me violently crashed into each other blocking the road.

I soon went to turn around but saw burning cars scattered across the road behind me. I looked around trying to decide what to do as my instinct took over my judgement. I saw a quaint diner and decided to park my car and head inside. I would've gone home but the sights on the road keep rushing in and out of my head and tears started streaming down my face. I knew i couldn't drive like this. I soon got to the door of Pop's choc'lit shop banging relentlessly over and over until finally Pop Tate opened the door. "Thank you, really you saved my life" I say rushing into the small dinner. I slowly took deep breaths and examined my surroundings wondering if I would recognize anyone there. I glanced around to see a bunch of strangers some huddled together talking others crying. I scanned the room realizing i didn't know anyone until I noticed a boy with deep blue eyes, a strong jawline, and a Beanie that appeared to be crown shaped. He was actually pretty hot, even though he was a loner. But his handsome facial features wasn't what caught my attention it was the red glitter that still covered him in a locker incident that i had witnessed.

**I honestly don't know where I'm going with this but this it's my first fanfic so...... Yeah. Please leave comments below for suggestions ;). Hope it was bearable to probably the 1 person that reads this LOL SINCERELY**

**-A (if you get this i love you)**


End file.
